Louis Tomlinson x reader
by Summerulz
Summary: Update coming soon..


**Hey readers this is my first fanfic that i've published. I love writing and i hope you guys enjoy. Pm me any suggestions or critical feedback xD**  
 **This is a Louis Tomlinson x reader fanfic. I do not own 1D. Have fun with Louiee**

Louis' pov

"Louis, truth or dare?" Harry asked, brushing back his curls

"Dare" I grinned. Me and my boys were just chilling on our tour bus playing Truth or Dare. Behind all that 'mature' acts on stage, we were just kids.

Niall spoke up, though he was barely understandable with his mouth full of marshmallows. "GWO UP TO DAT GWIRL" he yelled, waving his hand in the general direction.  
Harry smirked. "She's fucking gorgeous, invite her inside the bus Lou." He flashed his killer smile that so many people had melted for. Liam and Niall agreed. God my friends are such flirts!

I got up and walked over to the girl. Though i couldn't see her face, i could tell she really was gorgeous, with shining y/c/h hair and a slim body. She sat on a small bench/stool thing facing away from me. Damn. I was staring at her. Gathering my acting skills, i approached the beauty. She saw me coming from the corner of her beautiful y/c/e eyes and smiled a cheeky smile. I sat down on the bench/stool next to her. But my but never touched the seat. Instead i landed with a thud on the ground. The girl burst out laughing. Aha. So she was a prankster.

"You do not prank the ultimate prankster and get away with it" I said playfully.

She stuck out a hand to pull me up, and then let go, smirking. "Really? Because i just did it again"

"Oh it's on," I responded, "come with me."  
"I'm sorry i don't just follow random men around, and i don't know your name" she eyed me suspiciously, grabbing her bag.  
"It's just around the corner, I promise" I insisted. She sighed and followed me cautiously, gripping her bag as though it were a weapon. We arrived at the tour bus. I turned around dramatically  
"Ta-daa!"  
The girl seemed unimpressed. "Uhm, I'm not a directioner."  
"Well we'll soon make you one, I'm Louis Tomlinson, let me introduce you to the rest of my band" I said graciously. Realization dawned upon her. "That makes sense." she said, still unimpressed. Nothing unravelled this girl! "May i ask your name?"  
"Y/n"  
"Come inside y/n"  
She followed me into the room where all my mates were. "Guys, meet y/n"  
Her eyes twinkled mischieviously as she looked around the room, as if she was planning her next prank. "Hey" she said, flashing one of her beautiful smirks. Harry, being the flirt he was, walked up sexily and reached out a hand to touch y/n's hair. "Hey babe" he crooned.  
I chimed in, "watch out guys. This one is a pranks-"  
Too late.  
Harry had bubblegum all over his face and the rest of them were hysterical. Y/n grinned and hugged Harry. They all seemed to like her, she really livened up the atmosphere.

"Hey Y/n you'll find it hard to prank Louie, he's an expert prankster" laughed Liam.

Y/n replied, smirking "I already did. Twice."  
With this she got a cheer from all my mates. Harry hoisted her up on his shoulders and danced around the room. They loved y/n. When everyone had calmed down a bit, we continued playing truth or dare with y/n. It was way more fun than before. She had become good friends with everyone, especially Niall over there love of food. By 10:00 we were all tired out and lying on the sofas chatting quietly.  
"Damn it" said y/n "my brother is supposed to be picking me up but his car has broken down."  
"Hey y/n your welcome to stay the night with me- i mean-us" said Harry, being the perv he was.  
"Are you sure?" replied y/n, "I could always take the train."  
"Of course you can stay!" i said.  
"If you insist" she said, throwing a pillow at me. I swiftly caught it. "Nice try, but you're going down." Soon it was a full-blown pillow fight.

12:00am  
"Which room am I staying in?" asked y/n.  
"Well louis is the only one who doesn't share a room so..." said Liam  
"So another opportunity to prank you" said y/n to me  
"I think i have an opportunity to get you back for pranking me" I smirked.  
"Fat chance"  
Y/n followed me into my room and settled down. I only had a four poster bed so..she'd have to sleep next to me! Though i'd never admit it, i was glad. Y/n was washing off her makeup in the bathroom, with the door wide open. She was wearing Niall's t-shirt (because she was closest to him in size) and a pair of short black shorts.

Her legs were long and tanned. Her body, if you ask me, was perfect, with all the curves in all the right places.

"Louis, are you done checking me out because i don't really want to sleep next to a creepy bastard."  
My cheeks tinged red. Y/n had gone back to her makeup so i didn't reply.

I shooed Y/n out of the bathroom and stepped into the shower. When I came out y/n was already in bed snoring softly. It was adorable. I stood there for a few minutes, watching her. "Creepy bastard" she mumbled, before turning around and going back to sleep. I smirked and pulled away the blanket. Y/n woke up abruptly and tried to grab the blanket, but i held it out of her reach. "Get it if you can babe." I teased. She groaned and dragged herself off the bed. I ran around the room yelling and laughing. Finally she tackled me and we both fell onto the floor. I ended up on top of her, we were both breathing heavily. "The blanket" she yelled and tried to make one last grab at it, but i held her down. "What do i get for winning babe?"  
"Nothing. And don't call me babe"  
"Just one kiss babe?" I said cheekily.

"You deserve nothing you fool" she said, but still gave me a peck on the lips. Satisfied i let her go and she climbed into bed with the blanket, instantly falling asleep. I climbed in as well, and pulled her closer to me so her head was resting on my chest. Slowly i drifted away into the world of blissful dreams...

 **Ty for reading expect an update very soon..like tomorrow even** c:


End file.
